fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Awakening Names
We have localized names! Of course, that means pages moves and article rewrites for us. Let's see...Chrom is still Chrom. Emerina is now Emmeryn. Soiree is Sully. Viaur is Virion. Frederik is Frederick (OK this one is a back and forth move). My Unit is Robin, and Rufure appears to be Robin, though it could be a placeholder like Jace was. Denis is now Donnel (though Chrom calls him Donny). Wyck is now Vaike. Geriba is now Garrick. As for locations, Perezia is now Plegia. The reason I wanted to make this page is because trying to move all these pages, then fix all the links all at once would just be chaos, and I was hoping we could move these one at a time, fix all the links, then move on to the next one. If that makes sense.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Emmeryn moved and most of the links fixed, but it will probably be some time before the cache clears and I can check for sure. Anyone is free to help out, but be sure to post here so we know who is working on moving and fixing links for what.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Sully moved. Same problem as Emmeryn, but I got all the things linked from her own page.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *King Marth moved Fred and the Avatar, but of course, he didn't fix the links. One sec Virion, I'll get to you in a moment...--Otherarrow (talk) 17:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I will work on fixing on Donnel's page and fix the links on his page in a second. 17:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You moving the Avatar is particularly problematic, as he is probably the one linked on the most pages. I wanted to move him/her last. Also, why are you moving on to Donnel? You aren't done with Rufure. Don't just stick me with having to change the links on every page!--Otherarrow (talk) 17:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I could have sworn I have putted fixed Donnel's name in this thread, sorry I'm got a little confused sorry, I will fix the links also. 17:43, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, just...one thing at a time. Remember that. Don't start on one thing until you finished the thing before it. Also, Virion done. I will be starting on Wyck to Vaike soon.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Done with Vaike. All that leaves is Plegia. And then I wait for the cache to clear so I can see if there are any links I missed. Then we can move on to the Avatar...and then to the rest of the Kakusei links...--Otherarrow (talk) 17:53, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: I missed some, the Corpse Soldiers are now the Risen, Smia is Sumia and Myriel is Miriel. Sorry, this was my bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::That seems to be done. However, as I said, I will have to double check all of these once the cache catches up with the links in the nav template changing. So now it's time for the Avatar...--Otherarrow (talk) 18:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :::To clarify, I believe Corpse Soldier is Revenant, Corpse General is Entombed, and the Risen refers to them in an organizational sense, collectively if you will, such as "Lifi's Pirates" or the "Dawn Brigade.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, so because The Risen/Risen Chiefs don't take on generic monster classes or skills, there was a previously shared idea of breaking precendent (but only with them) by including their stats chapter by chapter on the Risen page. My only question now is whether or not Risen/Risen Chief is the new name of those classes also.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 01:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :I putted a note on FE2 Robin's page to make sure that incase if anyone is finding Avatar and also, should we move FE12 My Unit back to My Unit? 18:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking we'd move it to Avatar (Shin blah blah blah). I am pretty sure when a term gets named in localization, we apply that naming to unlocalized games, right? But first things first, let's get this Awakening stuff done first before we get even more to do with it.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:13, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I totally agree with that, too. Otherarrow and myself discussed this at length on his talk page. I'm all for continuing to put that on the back burner, though. Before that discussion, I made certain that all the Avatar (FE12), Avatar (FE13), and Avatar (game mechanic) were consistent on all linked and unlinked iterations, at least, which took a very long time.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 23:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Demo! The demo will be out soon, and of course, this means more names! The catch is...I don't have access to it and probably won't be getting it. So name changes, yes, but let me lay down some ground rules. *Report here when you are going to move a page, and don't move anything else until the page you are assigned to is completely done. This includes fixing links in templates and on other pages. *One person to a thing, please. We don't want edit conflicts. I hope we can make the transition to English names as smooth as possible.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:44, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Based on outside info (again, I don't have the demo) I know of the following name changes: Gaia/Guire = Gaius, Inverse = Aversa, Leaf = Leif, Celice = Seliph, Siglud = Sigurd, Othin = Orsin, Cellica = Celica. Likewise, each of their bonus items probably got renames too (someone already reported on Guire's Luxury Sweets new name) Again, report here before moving any pages. EDIT:I am just going to leave this here.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:12, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :User:Parivir has already moved Gaia to Gaius. I trust them to fix the links on that before moving on.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :As for me, I am going to get all the weapons not named for characters out of the way, since they are easy to do. Be back in a sec. EDIT: Done.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I was gonna work on Seliph, but that'll take forever, so I'm going to handle Aversa (Inverse). Are You Serious (talk) 07:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. A reminder though, the name changes for older characters will have to be done eventually, but I understand getting the easy stuff out of the way (I am doing the same thing!) Continuing on my previous objective, now I will be moving weapons that don't require renames. After that, that should leave just the renames. EDIT: Done.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:08, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Rename time! I am starting with Celica, since, well, Gaiden. Still an easy one. After that, who knows, but it's going to be work. I recommend, when doing FE4/5 pages, also change the links for the other ones that are going to be moved, even if you aren't ready to move them yet. It makes it a bit easier, and we don't have to go back to the same pages multiple times. EDIT:Done. If it's OK, I am going to take a break before I start on the Jugdral characters.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I am starting on Sigurd. EDIT:Done, as far as I can tell.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:59, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I will work on Finn, I already finished Leif and Orsin, by the way I already saw this thread already. 22:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I just now fixed almost every Seliph, but I got every link. Once the wikia search box indexer updates, I should be able to get the rest. Along the way I fixed some remaining Sigurd, Finn, and Leif links and iterations. It might be better to list what has been done and what still needs doing in list form, just a thought. Then we can cross off/sign our usernames.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, so there were plenty of Orsin links left to fix. I just got all those. There still might be some unlinked ones for him. As for Leif, that is still not done. I got some more, though it is now under 50 links (not including unlinked iterations). Using "what links here" and your browser's search function should help.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:19, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::As for Sigurd, all of his links are fixed now. For him, that just leaves any unlinked iterations in the Main namespace.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:48, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Now all the Finn links are updated. I saw a bunch that just had an "n" slapped on to the end of a Fin link...I fixed those. So, for him, all that remains are any unlinked iteration in the Main namespace. Aversa is now completely done.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:32, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I can't seem to get away...ok, so Celica, Gaius and Nowi (just the links) are now done. I want to emphasize, though, that Shiida is still Shiida...--Aivass Remurias (talk) 22:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::There a just a couple of Leif links left to update (just links, though, for iterations, I don't know yet). One is pending a response from The Blue Rogue.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 06:26, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::All of Leif's links are done--Aivass Remurias (talk) 13:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) And again Here we go! You know the rules. Legacy names: Diadora is now Dierdre. Yuria is Julia. Grandbell is Grannvale. Lenster is Leonster. Nova is Novis. Sofia is Zofia. Doma is Duma. Caledonia is Caldonia. Awakening Names: Paris is Parion. Star Lord is now Lodestar. Evil Dragon Breath is Expiration. Evil Dragon Scale is Dragonskin. Holy Shield is Aegis. Acrobatics is Acrobat. Great Shield is back to Pavise, but that skill is a mess in terms of naming and I wouldn't worry about it. Sign in below me and let's get going before more names come to light. I will start with the Gaiden stuff.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Just to be safe-- I'm getting the skill names, etc. You know, the simple stuff.--Destare (talk) 20:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I will work on Julia, Parion, and Duma. 20:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I already got all the Gaiden stuff. It would be best to leave Duma to me, since I will be in the area anyway.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Lodestar, Expiration, and all of the new skill names are done. I also changed all Awakening-related references to Great Shield to Pavise, but I didn't move the page.--Destare (talk) 21:04, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Finished with the Gaiden stuff. I am going to take a break, and then edit this to show what I am doing next. EDIT: I was thinking about starting on Grandbell -> Grannvale, but someone is already doing Jugdral stuff (noticeably, without updating Lenster and Grandbell's names, though in fairness, I kinda forgot to post them here. This is my bad. Sorry!) Instead, I got some new stuff to do. True Dragonstone and Super Beaststone are now Dragonstone+ and Beaststone+. EDIT: Done.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Darn it, I forgot about Isaach and Silessa. Sorry guys.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Now that the cache cleared away the template changes, I was fixing links here and there. I'd highly recommend switching to a list format here, where we can sign usernames and check off the changes (links and iterations) that are truly done. This correspondence format is going to get messy as more name changes are revealed.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 19:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I will do that from now on. Or would you rather I reorganize everything now? Either will be fine, but the latter will take a bit longer to do.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Ultimately, putting all the changes for FE13, both current and past ones that were fixed since this forum post was created, would be the best long term thinking. I understand if you are busy though, so a current list should be fine for now. I'd say a list for just links and a list for unlinked iterations, or just one list that takes into account both. Later, we can think about that if need be. Just my opinion.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 20:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe this is just me, but organizing the stuff we've already done into lists is pretty pointless. I can get the lists for what we are doing now and from now on, but what is done is done.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine. If you want, we'll do it like you did today from now on, then. I think it really helps. As per your edit summaries, I wasn't helping out at the time because of the potential for edit conflicts and because I was fixing links to templates I moved. I felt I had to fulfill that obligation first. Now that those are done and marked up, I will help with a couple name changes if you would like.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 21:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh, that is fair. Sorry for my complaining. I was just being foolish.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::No, not at all. I just thought I'd explain myself.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:02, February 2, 2013 (UTC) On the topic of that. A quick browse on Serenes has more names. *Conqueror is now Conquest--Otherarrow (talk) 19:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *Wolfberg is now Wolf Berg--Otherarrow (talk) 19:43, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *Divine Dragon Tears is now Naga's Tears--Otherarrow (talk) 20:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *Slime is now Mire--Otherarrow (talk) 20:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *Holy weapons are now Blessed weapons.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:48, February 1, 2013 (UTC) *Exceli is now Excellus--Otherarrow (talk) 20:34, February 1, 2013 (UTC) OK, just do what Aivass said and check it off the list when you are done. You can see where I am starting.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) More names! Unfortunately, it is night where I am, so I won't be able to work on these. *The Mysteltinn (as in, Owain's weapon) is the Missiletainn *Weak Beats Strong is now Underdog *Mug is now Despoil *Life Absorb is now Lifetaker. Just links, waiting for cache to clear.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) *Royal Weapon is now Rightful King. Just links, except for two in User blogs, waiting for cache to clear.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 05:35, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Here we go. Thanks for all the help.--Otherarrow (talk) 04:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Watched a video of the first DLC. The Another Stories are now "Xenologues", and Champion of Yore is actually Champion''s'', plural. Just thought I should check in before I fix these up. --Destare (talk) 02:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :There we go. Probably wasn't strictly necessary to announce it, but better safe than sorry, right? --Destare (talk) 02:58, February 3, 2013 (UTC) The Game is out! And with it, tons of more names. I am not going to list them all, but if you want to report your findings here, you can. As for me, I have 12 guys to deal with. *The Dark Warlords are now the Deadlords **Eins is Mus **Zwei is Bovis **Drei is Tigris **Vier is Lepus **Funf is Draco **Sechs is Anguilla **Sieben is Equus **Acht is Ovis **Neun is Simia **Zehn is Gallus **Elf is Canis **Zwolf is Porcus This list is merely for my own use, and I want no one else to be dealing with the Deadlords. Also, they are named after figures in the Chinese Zodiac, but aside from that, I wouldn't know.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :And with that, the Deadlords should be finished.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Legacy Names I know I said above that folks can continue to move Awakening names without reporting here, but I think there is a much bigger project that needs this page: Legacy names. I will be honest, I don't trust several of you to move these names and actually do all the work before moving on to the next. Sorry. This list will be updated as I discover new stuff. *Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu is now Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Please bear with me here. The legacy names are probably going to be the hardest part.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:47, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I got all the playable characters, classes, skills and first gen NPCs. I'll try to get to rest tomorrow if no one else does Are You Serious (talk) 00:39, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, I think that's everything Are You Serious (talk) 02:19, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Locations I've updated the template to include the various locations in the game and I'd like to ask if people could help make pages and add information/images for them. Are You Serious (talk) 20:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for doing that. I'm surprised FE2 and FE8 haven't been filled in the same way by now (I'll look into it), seeing as those are the two other games with notably revisitable locations.--Aivass Remurias (talk) 10:38, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Leif's DLC chapter I just downloaded the DLC chapter and I got a couple of names found in Lost Bloodlines 1: Those other characters that didn't changed are that still the same Arthur, Olwen, Salem, Dagdar, Eyvel, Mareeta, and Arden. *Maris (official NOJ name which I just founded which it said in the FE13 name chart) -> Malice (which we haven't messed it with all this time) *Roro -> Legion *Cuan -> Quan *Ethlin -> Ethlyn *Jamka -> Jamke *Alvis - Arvis *Ira -> Ayra *Levn -> Lewyn (probably wanted to avoid sharing with the Levin Sword) *Rackesis -> Raquesis *Phee -> Fee *Aless -> Ares *Skasaher -> Ulster *Lakche -> Larcei *Sety -> Ced (not sharing with name from Seti from Forseti that we thought) *Altenna -> Altena *Yurius -> Julius *Cyas -> Saias *Leidrek/Leidreck? -> Raydrik I will get working on Legion, Arvis, Fee, Ulter, and Larcei. 18:06, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Guess I'll work on Julius, Legion, Quan and Ethlyn Are You Serious (talk) 19:25, February 21, 2013 (UTC) And plus, I found Raquesis mentioned Nodion as Nordion with the R added, Leif's title is called The Sage-Lord Leif when Chrom mentioned at the end and I think Leif mentioned to Robin when he was recruited that the Crusaders were called the Exalted Warriors (that he said that there were twelve of them when he mentioned about the mark on Robin's hand). 23:05, February 21, 2013 (UTC) DLC Trailer A new trailer for the DLC was released, and with it chapter names and such. *Demon Fighter is now Dread Fighter (D.F. Scroll is now Dread Scroll) *Bride is still Bride (Bride's Bouquet is now Wedding Bouquet) *Red VS Blue set is now the Smash Brethren set. *Light VS Dark set is now the Rogues and Redeemers set. *Limit Breaker is now Limit Break. I've already done the classes and their items as of this posting (or am in the process of doing them).--Otherarrow (talk) 17:04, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Where is the trailer? I cannot seem to find it on nintendos youtube channel. Is it elsewhere? 19:16, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :You can find it on the movie section on the official site.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Infinite Regalia and Lost Bloodlines 2 Me again. You know the drill. *Quick Slash is Aggressor *Clea is Claire *Maisen is Mycen *Valbo is Valbar *Cleve is Clive *Norma is Nomah *Ryuto is Luthier *May is Mae (via Boey's death quote) *Boey and Deen are as is. *Eltshan is Eldigan I'm going to be doing the Gaiden characters, so stay off that unless it appears I stopped doing it for whatever reason. Eldigan and Aggressor though, go for it.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Finished with Gaiden names. Eldigan and Aggressor are up for grabs still. I don't want to get in anyone's way.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:47, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Seeing as no one else is around, doing Eldigan. Wish me luck.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll work on them Are You Serious (talk) 19:12, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry that I got sidetracked on doing Eldigan. Someone was lazy on changing the previous FE4 names, so I had to go back and correct all the ones I found on the main FE4 page. Sorry about that.--Otherarrow (talk) 19:43, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I checked the DLC chapter that have her as "Clair" not "Claire" and I just now got a chance from got done helping from my family members, I will help some of the others also. 21:02, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Do we know if the Red vs Blue chapters are going to be Smash Brethren 1, 2 and 3 or should we wait for confirmation? Are You Serious (talk) 22:13, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :I think the trailer mentions all the maps by name. If I recall, they use the "MAP NAME 1, 2, 3" naming scheme.--Otherarrow (talk) 23:21, March 7, 2013 (UTC) LB3 and Smash Brenthen More new names appear *Lleu -> Raigh *Thany -> Shanna *Baldo -> Baldur *Barhara -> Belhalla *Seliph's title is "Scion of Light". *Eyvel's group are called Fiana Freeblades (Fiana Militia). Same are Celica, Perceval, Lugh, Saint Heim, Chalphy, and Crusader. I am working on Raigh and Shanna right now. 17:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Aside from that, we got... *'Mystery of the Emblem' for Monsho no Nazo. It's official now. *Karn, the boss of Emmeryn's Spotpass chapter, is now Ardri :I'd love to help out, but I am busy with real life things. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I managed to do Baldo->Baldur, Barhara->Belhalla (man did that come up a lot) and Karn->Ardri Are You Serious (talk) 21:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Fuuin no Tsurigi = Binding Blade It looks like Binding is indeed the official English title if the game Are You Serious (talk) 00:54, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, Binding Blade Are You Serious (talk) 19:41, April 11, 2013 (UTC) ::If someone could get on it, that would be great. Of course, being a game name, it would take a whole lot of effort. I still see "Seisen no Keifu"s and "Monsho no Nazo"s around in places.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC)